Dans la Vie comme dans la Mort
by Kitsu63
Summary: Parce qu'entre Kanon et Rhadamanthe ça ne peut qu'être ainsi. A la Vie, à la Mort. Et peut-être plus loin encore. Série de quatre OS suivant le Spectre et le Chevalier dans leur relation jusqu'à la mort de Kanon, et bien après.
1. Attente

**Disclaimer:** Persos pas à moi. Si vous avez une réclamation à leur sujet veuillez vous adressez à Masami Kurumada^^

Alors, alors! Ceci est le début d'une série de 4 OS concernant mon couple préféré, j'ai nommé Rhadamanthe/Kanon, évidemment! C'est une suite de 4 histoires, pas toujours très heureuses, pas toujours très chouettes, parce qu'on ne nage pas dans le bonheur toute sa vie donc voila... Une série un peu plus adulte, un peu plus triste/sombre(?) que ce que j'ai fait jusque là. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite! Ce sera un Happy End!

* * *

**Attente**

Rhadamanthe savait que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Dès la première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les cheveux aquamarines du Gémeau il avait su que cela finirait par arriver.

Lors des premiers moments de leur idylle il avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser, se disant qu'ils avaient le temps. Après tout ils avaient toute une vie devant eux.

Il avait juste oublié que si lui n'était qu'un avatar aux Enfers, s'il n'avait pas réellement de corps et si, même s'il venait à mourir, sa mémoire, elle, était immortelle, ça n'était pas le cas de Kanon.

Le temps avait passé, la vie avec et Kanon avait vieilli.

Lentement mais surement il avait vieilli.

Le jeune homme de vingt-huit ans qu'il avait rencontré et contre qui il s'était battu avait fêté ses trente ans, puis ses quarante ans, ses cinquante ans, etc etc…

Le puissant Kanon, le traître Kanon s'était embelli avec les années et Rhadamanthe, qui pourtant ne changeait pas, ne l'en avait qu'aimé d'avantage au fil du temps et des saisons.

Il se souvenait encore de leur premier Noël ensemble. Son amant avait semblé si surpris de recevoir un cadeau.

Oh Hadès ! Il l'aimait tant !

Son Kanon. Son doux, son adorable Kanon. Kanon qui ressemblait parfois tant à un enfant.

Kanon dont les yeux de tueur s'étaient une fois posés sur lui en une promesse de combat et de mort.

Kanon dont le visage rayonnant revenait toujours dans sa mémoire.

Kanon. Son âme sœur, sa moitié.

Kanon. Son égal.

Tout comme il n'avait su trouver de limites à sa fidélité envers Hadès Rhadamanthe n'avait su en trouver à son amour pour le Gémeau.

Mais le temps passait et Kanon vieillissait.

L'idée de le perdre avait été si terrible pour le juge, et si lointaine durant un temps, qu'il avait tenté de ne pas y penser, repoussant l'échéance jours après jours, mois après mois, années après années. Ne jamais, **jamais** y penser.

Mais c'était justement à cause de ça qu'il n'était pas prêt aujourd'hui, à cause de ça que, malgré le fait que cela **devait** arriver, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Kanon était mort.

Il s'était éteint le soir d'avant dans les bras de son frère, son aîné, inconsolable de cette perte.

Kanon. Etait. Mort.

Rhadamanthe n'arrivait même plus à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Il se l'était répété tant et tant de fois, espérant que se soit une erreur, un mauvais tour du destin ou même un jeu des Dieux. Tout mais pas ça !

Kanon. Son Kanon.

Il pouvait encore se remémorer combien le chevalier avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent au Sanctuaire quelques jours plus tôt, comme s'il avait su ce qui devait arriver. Kanon avait voulu mourir chez lui, dans les bras aimants de son frère.

Si la perte fut terrible pour Rhadamanthe elle fut dévastatrice pour Saga et Mü pleurait déjà son amant car nul n'ignorait que les Gémeaux survivaient rarement à leur autre moitié. Le Sanctuaire pleurait ses meilleurs chevaliers.

Rhadamanthe se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu Minos venir à sa rencontre. Lui offrant son support, promettant à l'autre spectre que Kanon serait jugé avec justesse et compassion.

Mais Rhadamanthe ne voulait pas qu'il soit jugé !

Accepter cela c'était accepter que le Gémeau soit mort.

Après ça il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on lui expliqua qu'il s'était écroulé dans les bras de Minos, hurlant et criant, incapable de supporter le poids de cette perte-là.

La cérémonie funéraire eu lieu quelques jours plus tard.

Rhadamanthe vécu cela dans un brouillard, sans vraiment prêter grande attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'était l'homme de sa vie que l'on brûlait aujourd'hui.

Oh comme il aurait aimé être à ses côtés !

Brûler vif semblait un prix dérisoire à payer pour garder le Gémeau dans ses bras. Ce fut la main de Saga sur son épaule qui l'en empêcha.

Saga dont les yeux déjà vides regardaient les flammes monter et lécher le corps de son frère sans sourciller. Saga dont l'âme se consumait déjà pour rejoindre son jumeau.

On autorisa Rhadamanthe à ramener les cendres de son compagnon en Enfer, ce qu'il refusa. Rien ne vaudrait jamais Kanon, pas même ses cendres. **Surtout pas** ses cendres.

Pour la première fois de toutes ses vies Rhadamanthe maudit et bénit la mémoire des juges à la fois.

Il la bénit de lui permettre de se rappeler dans tout les détails l'homme qu'il aimait encore et ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et la maudit de lui rappeler ce qu'il venait de perdre.

Il ne sut jamais comment se déroula le jugement du Gémeau, pas plus qu'il ne visita son âme en attente d'une réincarnation. Ce n'était pas permis et, de toute façon, la forme évanescente qu'était devenue l'homme qui avait volé son coeur n'aurait eu aucun souvenir de lui. Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Il se replongea dans son travail, dans son rôle, et oublia tout le reste.

Il ne se rendit plus jamais au Sanctuaire, laissant à ses deux collègues le soin de s'occuper de cette partie-là quand un spectre était requis au domaine d'Athéna pour renouveler le traité de paix.

Rhadamanthe s'enferma aux Enfers, s'enferma dans son tribunal, s'enferma dans ses appartements, se renferma sur lui-même.

Il mourut, vécut à nouveau pour mourir encore et les cycles continuèrent ainsi durant plus de quatre cents ans.

Jusqu'au jour où…

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rhadamanthe secoua la tête en sortant de la salle d'audience. Le seigneur Hadès avait voulu s'entretenir avec lui de quelque chose de haute importance lui avait-on dit.

Il s'était immédiatement rendu dans la fameuse salle pour découvrir que le Dieu primordial voulait simplement le voir prendre des congés.

Le spectre de la Wyvernn avait tout d'abord refusé, ne voyant pas quel intérêt il pourrait trouver dans ces vacances. Jusqu'à ce que son seigneur, excédé, ne lui donne l'ordre de prendre ces fichus congés, de préparer ses valises et de débarrasser le plancher pour changer un peu d'air avant qu'il ne se mette en colère.

De l'humble avis du juge son Dieu avait passé beaucoup trop de temps avec le jeune Shun d'Andromède, et donc avec Ikky du Phénix lors de leur vivant.

Il était donc sagement en train de préparer ses affaires lorsqu'une tête passa par la porte.

« Alors, t'es prêt ?! »

Si en plus le seigneur Hadès avait si peu confiance en lui qu'il faisait appel à Eaque pour le surveiller !

« Oui » répondit-il monosyllabiquement.

Et, ses valises sur le dos, il commença à se diriger vers l'un des accès que les Enfers possédaient pour retourner à la surface.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda le Garuda en trottinant derrière lui.

« Chez moi. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Malgré les différentes incarnations et, parfois, nationalités qu'il avait connu Rhadamanthe ne s'était jamais sentit chez lui qu'en Angleterre.

Et peut-être était-ce aussi une chose due à Kanon. Le Gémeau avait tant aimé la patrie de son compagnon, avait tant voulu tout savoir sur son amant. Le jour où le juge l'avait emmené en Angleterre pour la première fois ça avait été magique pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais quitté sa Grèce natale. Ce jour-là le sol Britannique était réellement devenu le foyer de Rhadamanthe.

Eaque en soupira de tristesse.

Même quatre cent ans plus tard feu le Gémeau continuait à régner sur la vie de son ami. Comme si Rhadamanthe n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, à partir du moment où il avait rencontré l'électron libre qu'était Kanon, que de graviter autour de lui.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Rhadamanthe passa d'abord à l'hôtel pour y poser ses affaires et régler les derniers détails avant de sortir déambuler dans les rues de Londres.

Marchant lentement sans vraiment de but il profita de la belle journée d'été qui s'offrait à lui en essayant de ne pas trop penser. Ce qui fit qu'il ne pensa pas du tout et ne vis jamais arriver le jeune homme courant droit sur lui sous les cris affolés de son frère.

« Attention ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux pour rentrer en collision avec une masse de cheveux bruns qui le fit partir à la renverse.

Ils tombèrent tout deux culs par-dessus têtes et le jeune homme, dont les bras étaient chargés de bibelots en perdit toutes ses affaires.

« Ouch ! Ça va ? Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

« Ça j'avais remarqué » grommela-t-il dans la direction de l'étranger.

Il leva la tête pour envoyer une remarque cinglante au garçon quand un doute coupa son souffle dans sa gorge.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Le jeune homme continuait de s'excuser tout en tentant de ramasser ses affaires éparpillées au sol alors que les badauds passaient sans faire mine d'aider aucun des deux hommes.

Du coin de l'œil Rhadamanthe vit un second jeune homme brun identique à celui qui se trouvait devant lui accourir vers eux.

Il se releva et aida son inconnu à récupérer tout ce qu'il avait tombé. Le garçon s'excusa encore une fois alors qu'ils avaient finis de tout ramasser. Rhadamanthe sourit et le coupa.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, après tout il n'y a pas eu de blessés. »

La copie de son étranger était maintenant très proche d'eux et il voulait à tout prix vérifier quelque chose avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Il tendit la main au garçon brun.

« Je m'appelle Rhadamanthe, et vous ? »

Son vis-à-vis pris sa main et la secoua avant de répondre.

« Kanon. »

* * *

Tadaa! Si c'est pas beau ça! Et une réincarnation, une! J'espère que cela vous a plut car l'histoire se compliquera un peu plus tard^^

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai la suite. Trois semaines? Un mois? Deux mois? Pour l'instant je ne suis pas sûre, je vais tenter de me tenir à poster chaque mois un OS de cette série.


	2. Emménagement

Voila le 2ème OS, beaucoup plus léger que le premier. Le plus léger des quatre en fait. Profitez-en bien car l'histoire va redevenir plus sombre au prochain chapitre!

* * *

**Emménagement**

« Tu vas vivre en Angleterre ?! »

Le cri de surprise se répercuta dans le petit appartement.

« Milo calme toi. »

« Mais…mais, c'est loin l'Angleterre ! Quand est-ce que l'on te verra nous ? »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés s'agitait dans tous les sens sous le regard inquiet de son petit ami.

« Et puis tu le connais depuis combien de temps ce gars ? »

« Milo… »

Kanon essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer son ami avant que celui-ci ne passe en mode bad boy surprotecteur. Il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas Rhadamanthe depuis très longtemps. On pourrait même qualifier leur relation de toute neuve.

Néanmoins c'est comme s'il avait toujours connu cet homme, comme si c'était lui qu'il avait toujours attendu jusque là.

Même s'il n'irait certainement pas dire ça à Milo, ou à Saga. Avec de telles pensées il craignait que son ami et son frère ne se mettent à croire qu'il avait été manipulé.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne leur avait rien dit quand Rhadamanthe lui avait demandé de venir vivre avec lui. Il avait voulu pouvoir réfléchir à la question tout seul.

Mais en vérité, bien qu'il ait demandé au juge de lui laisser un peu de temps, il savait qu'il accepterait. Parce qu'il voulait suivre cet homme. Parce qu'il voulait être à ses côtés, coûte que coûte, et qu'importe où cela devait le mener à vivre.

Il l'aimait d'une telle force, d'une telle passion qu'il n'aurait pas pu dire non. Et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait peur.

Qu'arriverait-il si leur histoire ne marchait pas ? Dans quel état finirait-il si tout ça ne menait à rien. Si le juge le larguait ?

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'investir autant dans une relation. Les coups de foudre ça n'avait jamais été pour lui. Ce genre de chose c'état réservé à Milo et Camus ou à son frère et cet Italien un peu rustre qu'il avait rencontré il y a peu, c'était pour les gens qui n'avait vraiment rien en commun et qui s'aimaient quand même.

Pourtant lorsqu'il avait plongé pour la première fois dans les yeux couleur d'or en fusion de Rhadamanthe Kanon était totalement, complètement, **irrémédiablement** tombé amoureux.

Le beau britannique n'avait eu qu'à battre des paupières pour que quelque chose enfoui au plus profond de son être ne s'éveille et condamne Kanon à la damnation éternelle à ses côtés.

Il était si facile pour lui d'être à l'aise avec Rhadamanthe. L'homme semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait et il précédait le moindre de ses souhaits, le moindre de ses désirs.

Kanon avait d'ailleurs été horriblement gêné, au début de leur relation, que le juge le traita comme un roi.

Il avait apprécié les cadeaux et les marques d'attention mais c'était presque…trop !

Ils en avaient finalement parlé tout les deux et remis les choses au calme. Rhadamanthe s'était excusé, reconnaissant qu'il s'était peut-être **un peu** 'laisser emporter' par leur relation. Kanon avait bien rit à l'expression avant de poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, lui signifiant par là qu'il était tout pardonné.

Et puis Rhadamanthe lui avait demandé d'emménager, et il avait dit oui.

Voila pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami un tantinet trop protecteur, à essayer de lui faire accepter qu'il partait s'installer avec un homme dans un autre pays.

Autant dire que cela passait plutôt mal.

Mil était quelqu'un qui était habitué à avoir ses amis à proximité. Pour lui la distance entre la Grèce et l'Angleterre - ou la France et l'Angleterre lors des périodes scolaires, quand il suivait ses cours dans la même fac que son petit ami – valait bien celle entre l'Allemagne et l'Amérique.

'Et non Monsieur, je n'exagère pas !' Qu'il vous dirait.

Mais Kanon avait besoin de son aide pour faire passer la pilule quand il annoncerait la nouvelle aux autres.

Raison pour laquelle il était encore là à attendre que son ami se calme un peu, se rassois et lui pose enfin la série d'inévitables questions qui rassurerai son petit cœur trop tendre sur la santé mentale et l'avenir de Kanon.

Ce qui arriva dès que Camus eu réussi à calmer son amant.

Milo s'affala par terre et le regarda sérieusement avant de commencer.

« Ce gars…il est bien ? »

« Oui. Je te le promets Milo » assura-t-il devant l'incertitude du jeune homme.

« Si…ça ne…marchait pas, entre vous deux. Tu as de quoi te payer l'hôtel et l'avion ? »

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que Milo espérait certainement autant que lui que cette possibilité n'arriverait pas. Néanmoins, en tant qu'ami, il se devait de poser la question.

« Oui. »

« Tu sais te débrouiller tout seul à Londres ? »

« Oui. »

« Okayyy » Milo exhala un bon coup avant de reprendre.

« Quel est le décalage horaire ? »

Ah ! Cette question était déjà plus intéressante. Milo voulait savoir s'il pourrait toujours l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure.

« Une heure en été pour la France, deux heure entre la Grèce et l'Angleterre. »

« T'as un forfait international ? »

Celle-ci le prit par surprise.

« Eu…non. » Il faudrait qu'il pense à régler ça.

La série continua ainsi pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Camus ne décide qu'ils en savaient bien assez et, au vu de l'heure déjà bien avancée, ne propose le clic-clac et le repas à Kanon.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Aux Enfers Rhadamanthe eut lui aussi droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Bien que les demandes ne soient pas les même.

Minos et Eaque s'étaient mis en tête de jouer au jeu des « questions les plus fâcheuses » et semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à pointer du doigt tout ce qui n'allait pas.

« Dis moi Rhadamanthe, Kanon sait-il ce que tu fais ? »

« Comment ça ? » Répliqua la Wyvernn, feignant l'ignorance tout en lançant des regards meurtriers au Garuda.

"Ben, tu sais, ton travail. Il sait de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Il sait que je suis juge » répondit-il de façon neutre.

Mais cela ne prit pas avec Eaque qui s'exclama immédiatement.

« Mais pas que tu travail aux Enfers ! »

« Je le lui expliquerai au moment venu, quand il sera prêt à l'accepter ! »

Rhadamanthe n'était pas fou. Il savait très bien que Kanon, s'il était toujours le chevalier qu'il avait aimé, n'avait cette fois-ci pas eu la même éducation. Il s'agissait d'un garçon normal vivant dans un monde normal avec des amis normaux…ou presque.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à appréhender une réalité telle que l'existence des Enfers, encore moins des Dieux.

« Et si un jour il veut venir te voir à ton travail ? Où s'il te demande où tu bosse ? » Intervint Minos.

« Ce n'est pas encore arrivé et, si effectivement il me posait la question, je gérerais ça comme j'ai toujours tout gérer. Au mieux. »

Mais le Griffon savait lire en lui et, avec un regard poignant, il démontra à son collègue qu'il n'était pas bête.

« Tu lui dirais, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il devait te prendre pour un fou, tu serais incapable de lui mentir. »

Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il put dire face à cette vérité dont il était si douloureusement conscient.

Jamais il n'avait mentit à Kanon. Il était un juge, il savait quand on ne lui disait pas la vérité et Kanon avait toujours été honnête avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais put trahir la confiance du chevalier en lui mentant. Il ne le pourrait pas plus maintenant qu'autrefois.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu un peu plus longtemps avant de lui proposer de vivre avec toi ? Il ne te connaît que depuis quelques mois. »

La question d'Eaque était légitime mais à quoi bon répondre. Ils connaissaient déjà tous les raisons qui animaient le spectre de la Wyvernn.

Rhadamanthe avait tant attendu avant de pouvoir revoir l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Il refusait de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une minute à ses côtés alors qu'il pouvait de nouveau l'avoir, le toucher, lui parler.

Fondamentalement Kanon restait le même, son essence n'avait pas changée. C'était pourquoi il avait choisit de continuer à avoir confiance en lui. Un jour le Gémeau saurait qui Rhadamanthe était réellement. Un jour il se souviendrait.

Mais en attendant Rhadamanthe continuerait de l'aimer comme il l'avait toujours aimé. Parce que ce qui comptait le plus était de l'avoir à ses côtés, pas les hypothétiques souvenirs qui pourraient lui revenir.

N'entendant plus ses comparses opposer la moindre remarque il s'en retourna terminer ses valises pour partir.

Le Griffon et le Garuda le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'une porte ne le cache à leur vue.

Ils n'avaient, de toute façon, pas le droit d'intervenir dans le départ de Rhadamanthe. Tels étaient les ordres de leur Dieu.

Le seigneur Hadès avait mis tant d'efforts dans les retrouvailles des deux anciens amants qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que l'on entrave la progression de leur seconde idylle. Il était certainement l'une des personnes les mieux placés pour comprendre ce que vous ressentiez quand l'autre moitié de votre être n'était pas là.

L'absence de Perséphone pouvait parfois être lourde pour tous les Enfers.

XxxxxxxxxX

Ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements et de l'évolution fulgurante de la relation entre Rhadamanthe et la réincarnation de son ancien compagnon Hadès eut cependant un gros soupir d'inquiétude en se rasseyant sur son trône.

Peu de temps auparavant il avait eu droit à une visite des Moires et celles-ci, s'intéressant aux dernières avancées du Dieu, avaient prédit une fin abrupte et rapide au couple nouvellement réuni.

Or Hadès savait que son juge, si cela devait arriver de nouveau, et qui plus est rapidement, ne s'en remettrait pas.

Le front barré d'une ride verticale, seul signe visible de son angoisse, le dieu des Enfers réfléchissait à toute allure.

Il fallait à tout prix trouver une solution avant qu'il ne perde définitivement l'un de ses juges.

* * *

Alors, alors...dites moi, qui sont les petits malin qui ont remarquer que Saga n'avait pas le même petit ami que dans le OS précédent? S'il y en a je vous rassure, c'est normal! Je suis, certes, une grande fan du Camus/Milo et du Rhada/Kanon mais ce que je ne voulais surtout pas c'est donner l'impression que tout reste figé et que chaque réincarnation répète ce que la précédente a fait, ç'aurait été d'un ennui!

Donc voila, du coup Saga à un nouveau petit ami. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs pour le décalage horaire (je suis allé chercher!) sans quoi je m'en excuse.

La suite le mois prochain.


	3. Destruction

Enfin, le nouveau chapitre! Que certains doivent attendre depuis un moment, surtout depuis le faux espoir que j'ai pût donner lorsque j'ai poster mon non chapitre. Qui n'a d'ailleurs plus lieu d'être vu qu'Octobre se finit donc bon...je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire. Le supprimer peut-être, ou peut être pas. Je verrais.

Bref, chose promise chose dûe, nous sommes (presque) en Novembre et je poste la suite! Et je vous laisse en profiter car moi j'ai cours et je m'enfuis ensuite quelque part en Aveyron pour un weekend anticipé dont je compte bien profiter vu que je n'ai pas de vacances. Malheureusement qui dit départ dit mauvaise connexion Internet, raison pour laquelle je poste ce chapitre aussi vite^^

**Saint Angel** je m'excuse aussi auprès de toi de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs. Mais c'est fini, tu peux mainenant profiter de ce troisième OS!

* * *

**Destruction**

Rhadamanthe n'était pas là quand ça arriva.

C'était un jour comme un autre et le juge travaillait tranquillement aux Enfers en espérant pouvoir partir plus tôt pour faire une surprise à Kanon.

Surprise qu'il ne fit jamais.

Il jugeait patiemment les âmes qui se présentaient à lui quand une douleur fulgurante le plia en deux. Le souffle coupé, les larmes aux yeux il hoqueta, incapable de comprendre d'où venait cette souffrance. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?!

Les âmes présentes dans le tribunal se mirent à chuchoter, affolées. On aurait cru le juge mourant !

Rhadamanthe laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'une deuxième vague, plus douloureuse encore que la première, le frappa de nouveau.

Pourtant conscient qu'il n'était nullement blessé il sentait la souffrance affluer puis refluer, encore et encore, tel un tsunami menaçant de déferler sur son esprit.

Terrifié pour la première fois depuis des millénaires Rhadamanthe comprit.

Il comprit au moment même où il sentit l'esprit de Kanon vaciller entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Il comprit au moment même où l'ex chevalier mit un pied sur le sol des Enfers.

Un cri de souffrance pure et de désespoir ébranla tout les Enfers.

Les réactions furent immédiates.

Eaque, Minos et Rune cessèrent leurs activités, catastrophés, Hadès se releva de son trône alarmé, les spectres coururent se cacher pour ceux qui pouvaient encore bouger après avoir entendu un tel hurlement, les âmes se dispersèrent aux quatre coins des Enfers pour échapper à cette douleur qu'exprimait le juge.

Le hurlement se répercuta jusqu'à Élision, faisant tressaillir Thanatos qui, en bon Dieu de la Mort qu'il était, n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Hypnos lui prit la main avec précaution, tentant d'apaiser son frère comme il le pouvait.

Lorsque le hurlement cessa un silence lugubre s'abattit sur les Enfers. Nul n'osa bouger pendant un long, très long moment.

Puis le chaos se déchaina.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsque le téléphone sonna Milo faillit bien se casser la figure.

Jonglant entre les plats et la vaisselle à laver après avoir finit de préparer le repas pour la fête qui devait avoir lieu ce soir il eut bien du mal à ne pas tomber quoi que se soit avant de tout refiler dans les bras de son petit ami et de réussir à répondre au téléphone.

Il sautilla joyeusement sur place en entendant qui appelait.

« Saga ! Je suis content que tu appelles ! Tu viens toujours ce soir ? »

« _… _»

« Qu…quoi ? »

Camus n'entendit pas la réponse mais le changement de ton dans la voix de Milo le fit se retourner.

Le visage de son amant avait perdu toute trace de joie, ses yeux devenaient doucement rouges. Il semblait avoir du mal à parler et sa main reposait sur le mur à côté du combiné, comme s'il avait besoin d'un support pour tenir debout.

Le Français fut immédiatement alarmé par l'état dans lequel il était passé en à peine quelques minutes.

Il était arrivé quelque chose. Quelque chose de très grave.

« Mais…comment ? » La voix de Milo tremblait, il butait sur les mots comme incapable de les sortir de sa gorge.

Camus déposa la vaisselle pour se porter au niveau de son compagnon qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Dans le téléphone il entendit les sanglots étouffés de Saga.

Le jumeau de Kanon parla encore sans qu'il comprenne et Milo répondit rapidement.

« Oui…bien sûr…non, ça va, je…préviendrais les autres. Oui. Je…je te…rappelle plus tard. »

Il raccrocha et regarda son compagnon sans arriver à prononcer un mot.

Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans que le moindre son ne s'en échappe.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Camus, désespéré de ne pouvoir s'exprimer, sa gorge se contractant douloureusement.

C'est à ce moment précis que la sonnette décida de retentir bruyamment.

Les deux amants sursautèrent avant que Camus n'aille voir. Sur le pas de la porte Aiolia et son frère aîné attendaient. Ils étaient venus aider leurs deux amis pour les derniers préparatifs avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Leurs sourires se flétrirent devant les visages décomposés qui les accueillir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit Aiolia.

Inquiet comme une chatte il se jeta sur Milo qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Le jeune homme avait le souffle court et de petits sons pitoyables s'échappaient de sa bouche.

« Milo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

A présent catastrophé Aiolia aida Camus à guider leur ami vers le canapé où ils purent l'asseoir. Ce fut Aioros qui, le premier, réussi à faire parler le jeune homme.

Milo le regarda d'un air désemparé avant de finalement prononcer :

« Saga… »

Aioros crut pendant un terrible instant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son ami d'enfance. Lorsque Milo continua son soulagement fut de courte durée.

« Kanon…Kanon…est…mort. »

Camus se doutait que cela devait concerner le jumeau de Saga, la réaction de Milo l'avait aisément mis sur la voie. Pourtant, l'admission de son amant fut terriblement douloureuse.

Il vit Aiolia devenir livide et se laisser tomber au sol alors qu'Aioros tentait de rester debout sur des jambes tremblantes, les articulations de ses mains craquant presque sous la pression qu'il y appliquait.

Il s'assit sur le canapé pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, caressant machinalement ses cheveux pendant qu'il reprenait lentement le contrôle de son souffle.

« …Comment ? » Finit par demander Aiolia.

« …Accident. Il a été renversé par une voiture. »

Milo se leva soudain, tentant d'attraper le téléphone frénétiquement.

« J'ai promis à…Saga que je le dirais aux autres » babilla-t-il, perdu. Un sanglot lui échappa brusquement et il se figea. Ses épaules tremblèrent.

Camus se leva pour le rejoindre, reposa le téléphone et le prit dans ses bras. Milo s'y calfeutra avec avidité. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il avait besoin de ce contact.

Aioros prit doucement la main de son jeune frère.

Les quatre occupants de la pièce restèrent ainsi longtemps, incapables de faire quoi que se soit. Ce fut la sonnerie annonçant les nouveaux arrivants qui les sortirent de leur léthargie.

XxxxxxxxX

Rune revint à lui avec difficulté. Scrutant les alentours il essayait de se souvenir comment diable il avait bien put atterrir à l'infirmerie. Le visage du spectre du Garuda apparut alors dans son champ de vision.

« Seigneur Eaque ? » Articula-t-il doucement, tentant de se lever.

« Oh là ! N'essaye pas de bouger tout de suite, tu risque d'avoir des courbatures et de t'étirer quelque chose. »

« Que… »

« Rhadamanthe. » Le juge coupa avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Cela suffit pour que les derniers évènements lui reviennent en mémoire.

Après avoir littéralement hurlé à la mort le juge avait été pris d'une folie meurtrière et destructrice.

Malgré les efforts conjugués de tous les spectres de plus haut rang rien n'avait semblé pouvoir stopper la fureur du juge. Rune, qui se trouvait aux premières loges, avait été l'un des premiers à en faire les frais.

Une inquiétude traversa soudain le Procureur.

« Le seigneur Minos ? »

Eaque lui dédia un sourire rassurant.

« Il va bien, il n'est pas très loin. C'était son tour de surveiller Rhadamanthe. »

Un instant les superbes prunelles violines du spectre du Balrog se voilèrent d'angoisse. Eaque le rassura aussitôt.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre. Le seigneur Hypnos l'a personnellement endormi. Minos n'est pas en danger. »

Mais Rune ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui avait faillit arriver. Il avait fallu l'intervention d'Hadès lui-même pour stopper la Wyvernn et limiter la casse.

Il avait ensuite donné ses ordres. Hypnos fut chargé de garder le juge endormi, les spectres se virent donner l'ordre d'aider les blessés et de commencer à retrouver les âmes effrayées qui avaient fuient devant la folie de Rhadamanthe et Eaque et Minos devaient s'occuper des tribunaux en plus de se relayer auprès de leur confrère. Ainsi que de Rune, Minos avait insisté.

Voyant la fatigue reprendre le dessus chez le Procureur Eaque le laissa se rendormir pour aller retrouver son collègue, content de pouvoir au moins apaiser ses craintes envers son subordonné à défaut de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Rhadamanthe ou même où se trouvait leur Dieu.

En effet, aussitôt après avoir maîtrisé le juge de la Wyvernn et donner les premiers ordres leur Seigneur avait laissé la gérance des Enfers à Pandore et aux juges restant pour disparaitre lui seul savait où, laissant ses troupes dans la consternation.

Nul ne savait quoi faire, la situation commençait à devenir pesante et certaines personnes commençaient à commérer.

La réaction du seigneur Rhadamanthe avait été…extrême.

Qu'allait-il advenir des Enfers s'il réagissait aussi mal à chaque fois que mourrait l'un de ses amants ? Telle était la question qui courrait sur toutes les langues. Beaucoup n'avait toujours pas compris qui été l'amant en question.

En passant devant le tribunal Eaque remarqua une seule et unique âme attendant dans la grande salle vide.

Les cheveux brun de sa précédente incarnation avait repris cette couleur bleu de mer qui avait tant caractérisée le Gémeau, la musculature fine avait de nouveau laissée place à des pectoraux saillants et un corps de guerrier et les yeux, les magnifiques yeux bleu céruléens reflétaient les souvenirs qu'il avait retrouvés en mourant.

Ce n'était pas un jeune homme à peine sortit des études qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était Kanon, dans toute sa splendeur.

Kanon dont le regard emplit de tristesse était le miroir de la souffrance de Rhadamanthe. Kanon qui attendait, seul, d'être à nouveau jugé. Kanon qui se mourrait de ne voir l'amour de sa vie.

Eaque réfléchit en vitesse. Le seigneur Hadès avait interdit que l'on juge l'ancien chevalier. Les ordres étaient d'attendre son retour. Mais il n'avait rien dit quand à ce qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ou non.

Sa décision fut vite prise. Attrapant le poignet du Gémeau il le guida à travers les couloirs vers celui qu'il attendait, vers le seul qu'il voulait vraiment voir.

Vers Rhadamanthe.

XxxxxxxxX

Hadès montait les escaliers qui le mènerait jusqu'à sa nièce sans se soucier le moins du monde des pauvres petits chevaliers qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

Il était pressé. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec la piétaille.

Hypnos l'avait prévenu, s'ils tardaient trop dans leur action l'esprit de son juge se renfermerait sur lui-même, le laissant, au choix, catatonique ou fou de douleur.

Rhadamanthe n'avait eu qu'une année avec Kanon. Une pauvre, misérable, petite année.

Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que le Gémeau était plus exposé aux risques quotidiens maintenant qu'il était un simple mortel. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir perdre le jeune homme à cause d'un bête accident de voiture.

Il n'était pas préparé et le choc avait presque détruit sa psyché, envoyant son esprit à la poubelle, ne laissant que ruines ravagées.

Hadès ne perdrait pas l'un de ses juges de cette façon, il en était hors de question !

C'était justement pourquoi il se trouvait là, à monter les marches d'un Sanctuaire qu'il ne visitait plus autant qu'il avait put le faire lors des premiers temps du traité de paix. Car, si les chevaliers de cette époque-là avaient tous eut droit à une nouvelle vie loin des combats ils n'en restaient pas moins qu'ils étaient toujours affiliés à leur déesse tutélaire.

Ce qui entravait fortement le Dieu des Enfers dans ses démarches.

Pour sauver son juge, et peut-être bien son domaine tout entier, il fallait qu'Athéna libère Kanon du lien qui l'unissait encore à elle.

Pénétrant dans la salle du trône sans se préoccuper du Pope et des chevaliers s'agglutinant derrière lui il s'adressa à celle qu'il était venu voir.

« Nous devons parler. »

* * *

La fin approche à grand pas... Et pour me faire pardonner de la fausse alerte du "non chapitre" je m'engage à poster le dernier chapitre dans le mois de Novembre aussi! Alors patience! Vous allez bientôt connaitre le dénouement.


	4. Eternité

**Pour** **Leia26**: Oui, j'étais obligée de tuer Kanon! (navrée) Il se trouve que cette série suis un schéma précis, le premier OS se basant sur la réincarnation, le deuxième sur les bons moments, le troisième sur la fragilité et l'éphémérité de la vie (d'où la mort de Kanon) et le dernier sur la nouveauté/l'évolution. En fait le deuxième OS a d'ailleurs été le plus dur à choisir et celui qui avait le moins un "message" à véhiculer, il agissait plus comme une transition entre le premier et le troisième.

**Saint Angel:** au risque de me répéter, cette histoire est en quatre chapitres. Profite donc bien de ce dernier OS!

* * *

**Eternité**

Kanon caressait distraitement la main de son amant avec son pouce, son regard rivé sur le visage fermé du juge endormi.

Il n'aurait sût dire depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, cela aurait très bien put faire plusieurs heures comme plusieurs jours, il n'en savait absolument rien.

Tout ce qui lui importait c'était d'être ici, au chevet de Rhadamanthe. Même s'il l'aurait préféré éveillé.

Eaque lui avait fait un bref résumé de ce qui s'était passé. De ces quatre cents années de solitude que la Wyvernn avait endurées à leurs retrouvailles puis à la réaction que sa soudaine mort avait déclenchée.

A présent seul dans le silence de l'infirmerie Kanon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé.

Désolé pour Rhadamanthe qui avait du subir tout cela, désolé pour les Enfers qui avaient sans aucun doute possible souffert sous le malheur du juge, désolé pour les spectres et les âmes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant qu'il ne sot trop tard, désolé pour Rune, pour Minos et Eaque…Désolé pour lui-même.

Triste de ce que l'amour du juge à son encontre avait faillit causer. Mélancolique de cet homme qui ne pouvait se réveiller et dont il voulait tant voir les dragonesques prunelles.

Dévasté.

Dévasté de n'avoir été là quand Rhadamanthe avait eu besoin de lui, détruit par le désespoir dans lequel le juge avait sombré, ravagé par le chagrin et la douleur.

Kanon était désolé comme l'était un champ de ruines.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il agrippa un peu plus fort la main inerte du juge. On lui avait dit que son sort était en attente jusqu'à ce qu'Hadès ne revienne. Hélas personne ne semblait savoir ce qui allait se passer et Kanon s'inquiétait.

Pourquoi cette décision ? Qu'allait-on faire de lui. Cela concernait-il Rhadamanthe ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas jugé comme les autres ? Et encore beaucoup d'autres questions du même acabit. Mais sa principale préoccupation, pour le moment, concernait l'avenir de son amant.

Après avoir causé de tels dégâts aux Enfers Rhadamanthe ne risquait-il pas d'être punit ?

L'un comme l'autre, allaient-ils sortir indemnes de toute cette histoire ?

Fatigué de ne pouvoir faire taire les inquiétudes résonnant dans sa tête l'âme du Gémeau s'allongea auprès du juge et ferma les yeux en une tentative de trouver enfin un peu de repos.

XxxxxxxxxX

Hypnos surveillait attentivement l'activité du spectre depuis qu'il l'avait endormi. Ce n'était pas parce que le spectre était assoupi qu'il ne rêvait pas, bien au contraire, et cela pouvait parfois s'avérer très…révélateur.

Il avait ainsi remarqué avec soulagement que la présence de Kanon paressait apaiser la Wyvernn petit à petit.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le juge Rhadamanthe ait senti et reconnu l'âme du jeune homme, même dans un sommeil aussi profond que celui dans lequel le Dieu l'avait plongé.

Depuis un moment déjà son 'patient' semblait avoir retrouvé un certain calme et une certaine stabilité d'esprit, ce qui était bon à savoir.

Il remercia mentalement le spectre du Garuda d'avoir penser à amener le Gémeau auprès de son collègue sans quoi il aurait surement eu bien plus de problèmes avec celui-ci. La Wyvernn était connu pour son caractère borné avoisinant parfois celui d'un bouledogue.

Hypnos était tellement pris par sa surveillance qu'il n'entendit pas son frère entrer et fut brusquement surprit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Le seigneur Hadès veut te voir. Il va bientôt falloir réveiller le juge » débita Thanatos d'une traite.

Le Dieu du Sommeil se leva pour suivre son jumeau à la rencontre du Maître des Enfers, surprit qu'il revienne à peine deux jours après son départ. Il pensait que les discussions seraient plus longues.

Il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il découvrit, aux côtés de son seigneur, Athéna elle-même.

A sa suite couraient quelques pauvres chevaliers craintifs qui ne savaient pas où se mettre ni comment se comporter.

Hypnos haussa un sourcil. Où était donc passé le courage et l'insolence qu'il avait autrefois vu briller chez les ors ? Ces chevaliers-là craignaient-ils donc tant de faire une erreur qui pourrait compromettre la paix entre le Sanctuaire et les Enfers ?

Si c'était le cas il faudrait sincèrement raconter quelques histoires à ces jeunes gens, leurs prédécesseurs ne s'étaient pas gênés pour leur faire les quatre cents coups, eux.

Oh il pensait bien à Kanon des Gémeaux ou Milo du Scorpion ! Sans oublier Aphrodite des Poissons et son terrible compagnon, chevalier du Cancer. Mais Hypnos se rappelait aussi des maux de tête fabuleux qu'Hadès avait put subir à la simple évocation du nom de Deutéros, Regulus ou encore Kardia !

Les ors n'avaient jamais été en panne d'idée quand il s'agissait de mener la vie dure aux troupes des Enfers.

De quoi animer ses soirées et celles de son frère pendant de looongues décennies.

Alors, vraiment, quand il regardait ces nouvelles recrues accompagnant la Déesse de la Sagesse il y avait de quoi être déçu.

« Hypnos. »

La voix de son seigneur le ramena à des problèmes bien plus urgents que quelques ors en manque de testostérone et il emboita le pas aux autres déités pour régler les derniers détails de leur affaire.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kanon se leva en sentant de puissants cosmos approcher. Il posa son regard sur la porta, attendant que ses visiteurs ne l'ouvrent.

Après quelques instants Hadès et Hypnos entrèrent dans la pièce, suivit un peu plus loin par Minos et Eaque.

Le Dieu des Enfers le salua d'un léger signe de tête.

« Kanon. »

« Seigneur Hadès » répondit-il en s'inclinant un peu.

Le Dieu lui fit signe de se relever avant de se concentrer sur son juge.

Hypnos s'apprêtait déjà à le réveiller, espérant que le spectre serait plus calme s'il passait par plusieurs stades d'éveil plutôt que de le ramener à la conscience d'un coup. Le Gémeau entama une retraite pour laisser le Dieu travailler quand Hadès le stoppa.

« Reste. Peut-être ta présence sera-t-elle suffisante pour le garder lucide. »

Secrètement reconnaissant envers le gérant des Enfers le chevalier reprit sa place auprès du juge, agrippant de nouveau sa main dans les siennes.

Au grand soulagement de tous les occupants de la pièce Rhadamanthe revint à lui calmement et sans montrer le moindre signe d'agitation ou de violence.

Presque immédiatement ses yeux se posèrent sur l'âme qui n'aurait pas dût se trouver là.

Kanon lui sourit faiblement en sentant la pression de la main de son amant s'accentuer sur les siennes.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sut que dire.

Après quatre cents ans les amants se retrouvaient enfin et semblaient être à court de mots, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Ce fut le maître des lieux qui coupa ce charmant et silencieux échange.

Regardant son juge, puis Kanon il s'assura de bien se faire comprendre.

« Je vous laisse dix minutes. Après ça je veux vous voir tous les deux dans ma salle d'audience. »

Il s'éloigna ensuite du couple pour faire signe au second Dieu présent de le suivre.

Minos et Eaque sortirent de la pièce mais n'allèrent pas plus loin. Ils devaient accompagner les deux tourtereaux une fois ceux-ci prêts.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Exactement dix minutes plus tard, comme demandé, Kanon et Rhadamanthe se présentaient aux portes de la salle d'audience du seigneur Hadès.

Une fois lesdites portes ouvertes Kanon fut surprit de trouver, en plus du seigneur Hadès, celle qui avait été sa déesse et reine pendant plus d'un siècle de vie.

Debout, elle se tenait, fière et droite, à la gauche de son divin oncle. Un sourire un peu rêveur étirait gracieusement ses lèvres.

Immédiatement Kanon mit un genou à terre, saluant la nouvelle incarnation d'Athéna.

« Milady » prononça-t-il, un rien moqueur.

Si l'un des actuels chevaliers s'était trouvé présent surement s'en serait-il offusqué. A la place de quoi la déité éclata d'un rire frais et ravi.

« Je te reconnais bien là, Kanon des Gémeau. »

Légèrement agacé par le temps que lui prenait toute cette histoire Hadès balaya les formalités d'un geste pour en venir directement au cœur du sujet.

« Kanon » commença-t-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse. « Nous sommes ici, aujourd'hui, pour décider de la suite de ton avenir…ainsi que celui de Rhadamanthe » reconnut-il comme avec réticence.

Le Gémeau sentit son compagnon se tendre à ses côtés mais aucun d'entre eux ne dit mots.

Athéna s'avança alors d'un pas et déclara d'une voix claire :

« Kanon des Gémeaux, moi, Athéna, en tant que ta déesse tutélaire te défaits aujourd'hui de ton devoir envers moi. »

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux effarés à une telle déclaration.

« J'accède à la requête de mon oncle, Hadès, seigneur des Enfers en lui donnant droit d'affiliation sur ta personne. »

Maintenant totalement perdus le Gémeau et la Wyvernn se regardèrent sans savoir comment se comporter.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Hadès de parler. Il s'adressa d'abord au maintenant ex-chevalier.

« Pour éviter d'avoir de nouveaux épisodes d'instabilité et de folie destructrice de la part de mon juge » commença-t-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix et le regard. « Ainsi que pour préserver mon royaume il a été choisit de ne plus t'incarner à nouveau en tant que chevalier ou simple mortel. Je fais donc aujourd'hui de toi l'un de mes spectres. »

Le concerné faillit en tomber à la renverse.

« Tu es désormais Kanon, spectre de la Chimère de l'étoile céleste de l'Illusion. Ton rôle est celui de Gardien du Léthé et des Champs Elysées. »

Kanon en aurait pleuré. Il était conscient de l'immense cadeau que lui faisaient les deux déités présentes.

Hadès tourna enfin son visage vers son juge.

Rhadamanthe se tenait raide devant son Dieu, soutenant son regard du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Juge Rhadamanthe de la Wyvernn » commença le maître des Enfers d'un ton neutre. « Pour avoir attaqué tes collaborateurs et subalternes et avoir détruit une partie des Enfers tu es condamné à aider ton nouveau collègue » il montra Kanon d'un signe de tête. « Pour les cinq décennies à venir. Ceci en plus de tes obligations habituelles, évidemment. »

Pendant quelques minutes pas un bruit ne se fit entendre dans la salle.

Les deux amants, sous le choc, n'osaient croire à ce qu'on leur offrait. Ils se serraient convulsivement la main dans la crainte que ceci n'ait été qu'une horrible farce et ne savaient que dire.

Hadès et Athéna, eux, attendaient simplement que les deux hommes aient digéré la nouvelle. Seulement pour le Dieu majeur, il n'avait pas que cela à faire, aussi congédia-t-il le couple pour qu'il aille finir de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer dans leurs appartements privés.

Se retournant vers sa nièce il se décida finalement à parler de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Athéna, ma chère, je pense qu'il serait bien de revoir les conditions de notre traité de paix. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il était temps que les chevaliers apprennent de nouveau à connaitre les spectres. Leur ignorance était déplorable.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kanon et Rhadamanthe avaient rapidement tracés leur chemin jusque chez le spectre.

L'un comme l'autre avait beaucoup trop de temps à rattraper et très peu envie de s'expliquer auprès des autres spectres. Ils s'étaient donc hâtés de fuir s'enfermer chez la Wyvernn.

A peine la porte de la chambre refermée que le Gémeau se retrouvait projeté contre le mur, étroitement prisonnier des bras de son compagnon.

Rhadamanthe inspira longuement dans la chevelure bleue de mer avant de se détendre un peu.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Un silence suivit l'aveu de Kanon.

Timidement il encercla lui aussi son compagnon, l'attirant dans un câlin rassurant et plein de promesses.

« Tu étais mort » articula péniblement la Wyvernn.

Le cœur du Gémeau se serra à cette simple constatation.

Caressant gentiment les courts cheveux blonds il s'employa à apaiser les peurs et les souffrances de son amant.

« C'est fini…C'est fini. »

Oui, bel et bien fini.

Hadès et Athéna leur avaient offert une chance de s'aimer à nouveau, d'être ensemble. Pour de bon cette fois-ci.

En offrant ce poste à Kanon le Dieu des Enfers lui permettait aussi de pouvoir voir ceux qui avaient autrefois été ses compagnons d'armes lors de leurs passages par ces lieux.

Certes il y avait son lien avec Saga mais il savait que son frère comprendrait. Si l'un d'entre eux était heureux l'autre le serait aussi, même s'il fallait pour ela qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, c'était une promesse vieille comme le monde qu'ils s'étaient faite il y a très longtemps.

Il sentit le juge raffermir sa prise sur ses reins puis le soulever de terre pour le porter jusqu'au lit.

Une fois cela fait il l'allongea fébrilement tout en l'embrassant avec fièvre. Et Kanon se laissa faire.

Il y avait longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pût s'aimer ainsi. Si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas laissés libre court à toute leur passion.

Lors de sa dernière incarnation Kanon avait été physiquement bien plus fragile et même si Rhadamanthe l'avait aimé il lui était parfois arrivé de manquer cette étincelle de violence qui avait caractérisée leur relation.

Enfin, tout cela était terminé ! Enfin, ils se retrouvaient !

Et rien n'aurait put avoir plus d'importance.

Ce fut avec plaisir et soulagement que Kanon se laissa faire ce soir-là.

Le plaisir d'être à nouveau ensemble et le soulagement de savoir que, cette fois-ci, cela pouvait durer.

Oui, cela pouvait durer. Durer une éternité.

* * *

... Ouaip, ça change de Athéna/Saori mais que voulez-vous! J'avais besoin d'une déesse un minimum classe pour finir cette histoire! Il a bien fallut faire mieux que la vierge éffarouchée aux cheveux violet.

Et voila...Fini...Sniff, ça me fait bizarre. Bref, merci à tous de m'avoir suivie jusque là, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme d'habitude, et à la prochaine!


End file.
